Serene
by josukehui
Summary: Victor and the abrupt inspiration that falls upon his rather dull yet glamorous life.


**Serene**

* * *

 _;calm, peaceful, and untroubled; tranquil_

* * *

 **Victor Nikiforov,** a man that had everything. Beauty, fame, class, wealth, power and most importantly talent. As a genius of the figure skating world, having talent was something every coach sought for. However, Victor didn't just obtain a simple talent, he, as everyone knew, had the talent to impress with a tranquil aura that fazed the world. The beauty that oozed out from his routines, the small smile plastered onto his lips every time the audience cheered him, always managed to uplift his spirit of the sport. It was all simple, everything about the sport was beautiful. He truly loved figure skating. Truly did.

In short, Victor was everything to the mass who dreamed of being. He was an idol - put on a high pedestal by those that admired his very life.

Naturally making ice-skating beautiful with the upmost elegance that dazzled the audience and media. Victor, upon many practices, had valued the charm that came upon him. It wasn't easy maintaining a world of glamour as well as keeping motivated at the same time. Days of continuously matching his routines to perfection was hard work which wasn't easy even for a great individual like him. The amount of effort he put in these days were fading. It was frustrating really, he was losing his motivation as the days went by. The same old routines, the same old smiles he had to keep was tiring him lifeless. It may have been the time, the time where he was coming of age at light speed. His career of being the genius figure skater was ticking nearing it to the end. An end where he would leave a legacy, the greatest figure skater of our time.

But that wasn't all. He became worried that each passing day he would lose his passion for the sport all completely.

In all honesty, Victor _knew_. Knew that he was going to have to retire soon. But, the problem was retiring with no sense of motivation left to the sport that he gave his life to. He couldn't quietly diminish his love for the sport yet. And it was more like he needed to find himself again.

He needed a break. From everything. At least for a while, till he sorted himself out.

* * *

And that was how his rather dull yet glamorous life came to an end. A change was occurring ever since he came upon a single viral video that shook his delicate heart. Who knew his obnoxious fans would actually be the cause of his changing life. Really it was all thanks to them, who tagged him on the video along with an acquaintance that also linked him the video.

At first, he barely observed the video, being a figure skater he had so many individuals that copied or rather were _'inspired'_ by him. This guy was no different, but there was something about him put Victor in a stance of awestruck.

A sudden shock of electricity tingling through his bare back, the moment _he_ opened his eyes with a flicker of ecstasy as the music subtly soothed the background hollowness.

"Ah, I found it."

And this wasn't a fling of surprise, the skater really had a way of expressing himself so delicately. Victor himself could almost feel the warmth spreading throughout his sculpted body which eased him. The way he moved, the expression he gave whilst simultaneously moving his body around completing the routines, Victor had a feeling that he knew this person that was playing a routine he himself did a few years ago.

Victor cracked a smile, as a silent sigh of relief escaped his soft lips. The fear that emerged from his sealed core was something Victor hadn't experienced in a very long time.

He saw himself in him. Whoever he was Victor knew he found it.

"I finally found it."

After months and weeks of urging himself to not lose the fire within him, he finally found the motivation he was looking for. It was almost as if he was being engulfed by the way he was swaying his body through the routines.

Liking the viral video of Katsuki Yuri, he stood up with this sudden mighty motivation with only one thought crossing his mind that he had to fulfill one way or the other.

"I have to hone him, for he, he..."

Can truly go far with the skills he has. The fluidity, the emotions, and the expression Victor saw through his phone was beyond serene. That was it, he had to find him and hone his very core. This man was the Eros to his Nyx, the light to his soul.

"Yuri.. _.Kastuki Yuri_." Victor stated, almost confirming his newly found determination.

* * *

A little different, to the other one. Hope you enjoyed this rather short fic.


End file.
